1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a quick-release type clamping assembly for mounting a bicycle part. It more particularly relates to a quick-release type clamping assembly for mounting a bicycle hub or a bicycle saddle, which is improved to prevent such a bicycle part from being stolen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In relatively high quality bicycles such as sports bicycles, generally, it is often required to remove a wheel hub from a pair of fork ends of the bicycle frame for replacement or repair, for example. For this purpose, such a bicycle is provided with a quick-release type hub clamping assembly which enables quick mounting and removal of the hub by simple pivotal movement of an operating lever.
Obviously, the quick-release type hub clamping assembly is advantageous in the capability of easily removing and remounting the hub relative to the bicycle frame without using any tool, thereby enabling the rider to promptly cope with a wheel trouble during racing. However, such an advantage gives rise to a problem that the hub or wheel may be easily stolen during parking.
On the other hand, a similar quick-release type clamping assembly is increasingly used to removably or adjustably mount a bicycle saddle to the seat tube of the bicycle frame. Specifically, the saddle has a seat pillar inserted into the seat tube, and the clamping assembly with a pivotal operating lever functions to cause diametrical expansion and contraction of the seat tube at the upper end thereof. The seat pillar of the saddle is fixed to the seat tube upon diametrical contraction thereof, whereas the seat pillar is rendered slidable relative to the seat tube upon expansion thereof. Thus, the level of the saddle can be adjusted very easily and quickly by simply pivoting the operating lever of the clamping assembly.
Obviously, the quick-release type saddle clamping assembly, though very advantageous in the simplicity of saddle height adjustment, makes the saddle an easy target of theft.
It is of course possible to prevent the hub or the saddle from being stolen by using chain locks for these parts. However, such a manner of theft prevention has limited effectiveness to professional thieves. Further, it is cumbersome for the rider to carry and use many chain locks (at least four chain locks for theft prevention of the bicycle itself, the front hub, the rear hub, and the saddle).